The invention relates to an electronic component for a sensor apparatus comprising a first terminal device for connecting a sensitive device which is influenceable by a target, a second terminal device for the external communication, and a control device and/or an evaluation device which provides output signals, wherein the component is programmable via the second terminal device.
The invention further relates to a sensor apparatus.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of configuring a sensor apparatus.
DE 41 23 828 C2, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,132, discloses a non-contact proximity switch having an oscillating circuit influenceable by objects approaching from the outside, evaluation devices for generating an output signal as a function of an output quantity of the oscillating circuit exceeding a predetermined threshold value, an external electrical terminal for supplying a supply voltage, and at least one further external electrical terminal for output of the output signal, and digital adjustment devices for adjusting an adjustable circuit parameter. The adjustment devices are configured as freely programmable adjustment devices comprising a data memory. A demodulation circuit is provided which, on the output side, is connected to the adjustment devices and which, on the input side and via one of the external electrical terminals required for the switch function of the proximity switch, can be supplied with programming data in the form of data superimposed or modulated on the output signals and/or the electrical potentials at the respective external electrical terminals.
DE 100 25 662 A1 discloses a proximity sensor having an oscillator which is influenceable by an object adapted to approach it from the outside, evaluation devices for generating an analogue output signal as a function of a sensing distance between the object and the oscillator, and an output terminal at which the analogue output signal can be tapped. The sensor has a switchpoint evaluation unit integrated therein by means of which a digital output signal can be provided containing the information whether a detected sensing distance is above or below a predetermined switching point. An output terminal for the digital output signal is provided.
DE 42 00 207 C1 discloses an electronic switching device having at least one switching distance-determining element that is adjustable in terms of its switching distance-determining state, and at least two externally assignable terminals. The state of the switching distance-determining element and hence the switching distance is adjustable via the externally assignable terminals. Namely, at least one control signal for adjusting the state of the switching distance-determining element is obtained as a function of the connection of the switch to the power supply voltage.
DE 43 31 555 A1 discloses a proximity circuitry having means for switching between the normal operating mode and a learning mode, means for determining operating functions in the learning mode excluding overcurrent monitoring means for this purpose, and means for storing the determined operating function serving the operation of the proximity switch in the operating mode.